


Zero Two's Pheromone Harem

by Piddleyfangs



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futa on Girl, Futanari, Transformation, Weird Dick, dickgirl, like a monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: alt: Dickxx in the Kinkxxcommissioned by Kinky no KyoukaiZero Two grows a monstrous shaft quite deserving of her monstrous origins. After growing it, she discovers ways to manipulate, seduce, and corrupt Ichigo, a girl who needs to get more in touch with her feelings~





	Zero Two's Pheromone Harem

She always had the dreams where she was hunting and fucking her friends. Zero Two woke up in her pajamas with her horns aching. Her eyes stung faintly. Being awoken so earlier into the night left her deeply dissatisfied. She was already wracking her mind to determine how hard it was going to be to fall back asleep. On top of that, she was feeling really sweaty, and just wanted to get the covers off. 

Zero Two tossed her legs forward, and split away from the blankets. She sat up, feet touching down the floor. Touching the floor jolted her away. She pushed her body weight down onto her feet and rose. She stomped forward, rolling her hands against her eyes to part the stinging tears and sleepies from her grumpy eyes. Her lethargic, confused hands pushed open the door. 

The halls of the dorms were completely empty. No sound was there, save for her feet softly padding against the carpet, the floor boards beneath groaning in a way that resonated nicely with the night air. Zero Two wandered down the hallway with purpose, begrudgingly headed for the bathroom to get herself cleaned up, and maybe some hot water would actually help her calm down. 

For a moment, when her thoughts had completely started back up, she considered waking her darling. But, as comforting as he would have been, she really just wanted to be alone at that moment. And waking him up so late at night would just make her seem clingy, and she’d hate to depend on him much more than she already does. Not that she minded. 

In the bathroom, when she peeled down her panties, she figured out that it wasn’t sweat. It was another fluid that she only excreted when she got excited. It was a rare excitement that only came to her when she played with herself, or when she got especially excited. Fierce battles. Blood flying. Enemies dying. Zero Two pushed her fingers, damp with water from the sink, up against her loins. Her cute pink folds laid bare, visible only dimly through the mirror reflection. 

Zero Two was wordless, staring down at herself. Her thighs were sticky. Her legs was covered in her excitement. She could barely remember her dream, just the subject matter. She was hunting down her friends, and fucking them. Her whole team. It was an odd thought, but one that was hard to keep out of her head with the dream haunting her as hard as it did. 

Darling would probably never approve of her doing something so terrible, but at the same time… Well, it didn’t matter. She’d never actually do it. She didn’t even really know why she was considering it. Like a little brain teaser, where someone imagines what it would take and be like to try and commit a crime without getting caught, without facing consequence. She’d go after Ichigo first. Because her feelings are so clear. Because she wants darling. Because she’s really damn cute. 

“So cute…” Zero Two muttered out, her fingers pushing against herself in self-examination. “Her hair is always in her eyes.” But it was adorable. The way it fluttered, those bright eyes. How’d she hide it? Maybe drag her away during a mission? Find her in her bed and bring up the idea? What would she even do when she had her? They didn’t have anything but their hands, and for some reason the prospect doing that to Ichigo left Zero Two… feeling empty? Her fantasy was lacking. There was a much darker step she knew her fantasy dream was missing. 

Zero Two sat back on her rear, peeling her panties down. Her legs spread and her fingers pushed harder against herself. She rubbed up against her sensitive spot. Yes, yes, what was her minding missing? There was some grand point, some great idea she just barely knew she was missing. But the feeling was so much deeper than that. Was it something that she had in her dream? She trembled, a moan escaping from her lips. Yes, it had to be! Her dreams! Zero Two squinted, her bright blue eyes shimmering in the low light. What was her dream hiding from her? 

There was something that let her grab ahold of Ichigo. It was a device that allowed for her to completely ruin the girl. The push her into the dirt, grab her hair in a fist, and just tug! Just push and push! She could flare her hips and rut the cutie into oblivion, and when she had her fun, she left the girl with a treat inside of her, something warm and runny yet thick. Something that left a scent that reeked so heavy and hard of Zero Two that anything else interested would hang its head and groan, knowing it could never have that cum dump! 

What was it though! It was something she knew she rarely saw. Maybe only a few times with the odder Klaxosaur they’d fight. Something hanging between their legs. Something she didn’t have. Zero Two panted heavily, her breath coming out like thick rigged hot plumes. It was getting hard to breathe. Her heart was pounding. Her horns ached so much, and her eyes were glowing bright, something she could make out by staring at herself in the window. Her hips flared into the air, her ass and tits wobbling a tad as she humped at nothing. 

She winced. Her hips flared harder. A bulge pushed out from her crotch, soliciting a near scream from Zero Two. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t a good feeling either. It was a new one. This pressure that was pushing down on her. Harder and harder and it was driving her completely crazy! Squeezing her with all it had, and it drove her further down into madness. Her face was suckered up, a deeply sour expression as she pushed herself through the pressure, wrapping her hands around the growing bulge. She gave it a few jerks, and it quickly shaped up, sprouting a wide bell shaped head that shot oodles of thick, blue cum. 

The growth was made of an ebony material, with rubbery spikes growing out from it. It grew longer and longer with every single thrust Zero Two did. She knew if she stopped it’d likely stop too, but after she felt how good it was to do whatever it was she just did, well, she had not interest at all in stopping. In fact, she wanted more. She wanted so much fucking more. This was what she wanted, what was in her dream. 

In her dream, she had the cock of monster. The cock of Klaxosaur.

Alone in the dark, Zero Two panted heavily, playing with her newest addition. It was still growing in her grasp, and in fact her more spirited shoves was only causing it to grow quicker. It was this thick, demonic growth. Most of it was black, just like the armored skin of the beasts they slayed. The texture of it was smooth, and nothing like her skin. And out from the center were those little spikes, glowing a faint blue. She was fascinated by it, staring down at it constantly. When she laid on her back and leaned forward she could easily wrap her mouth around the tip. She gave her new cock a kiss, and then let it into her mouth so her tongue could really greet it too. 

“So good…” She muttered, careful not to scrape it against one of her razor sharp teeth. She was fixated on it. Every thought she had was wrapped around her brand new cock. “I never saw one before.” Zero Two muttered to herself, on account of her head being too full. “So big. Are they usually this big? Not that it matters, I’d want mine to be bigger~” She laughed, rolling over and rubbing her cock hard against the ground. The friction was nice, and she could hear her barbs rubbing against the floor, squeaking lightly. The hard drags pushed a few squirts of her pre out, which was a glowing, blue, sticky substance. Every squirt just added to the puddle she was making, and her tits and belly was rubbing into it. The room was lit with her cum. 

Zero Two rolled back onto her back, raising her legs into the air and jerking off her monster. It took two hands to grasp it completely. It sprung the rest of the way erect, the growth finally coming to a rest. “I’m a monster.” She said, albeit for the first time, with a smile on her face. “A big one~” She jerked off harder, her cock cumming all over her. She was surprised how hot the cum was. Steam was coming up from it. She slowly came to stand, well aware of the smell she was emitting. She’d need to take a bath. 

…

Her morning bath felt really weird. Ichigo couldn’t quite put words to how she felt after bathing, but something was just peculiar about it. An essence was in the air, and it left her with a tingle she couldn’t quite place. None of the other girls really said anything about it, so Ichigo figured it was an external source. Even after the bath, the feeling haunted her more. It was only getting greater while she moved out into the halls. Closer to the diner, and the sensation became clearer. Some sort of scent. She had smelled it before, but there were differences that made it more pleasant than her memory. The scent made her feel oddly attracted. It was the feeling she had when she saw Hiro times five! Her legs were crossed, her body so hot, wetness dripping down her legs. She wanted to hump the door frame and didn’t know why. What was happening to her?! Why was it getting so… so… 

She went inside to the dining room, where it was only Zero Two and Hiro so far. Ichigo went forward, trembling with each step. She sat down next to Zero Two, but was hit with an overwhelming wave of the scent. Ichigo knew the source, and it left her completely confused. Zero Two laughed at something Hiro said and stood up to leave. On the way out, she bumped into Ichigo. Whatever hit her was harder than she was expecting, and gave her the biggest hit of the scent yet. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Ichigo.” Zero Two said, waltzing off to go do something else. Ichigo gasped, the air finally starting to settle. The presence of the hormones was still strong, a fair deal more than it was in the bathroom, but it was enough that Ichigo could at least act normal. 

What was that feeling that she was having? And why was she feeling it? She knew it was a musk or something, some mind poison that was having an effect on her. But why was it coming from Zero Two? Why was she falling so hard for it? Her mind was absorbed with that girl. Whenever her head became clear, it was clouded again as soon as she got a whiff of the leftover pollen still in the air. It was probably the first time she had ever been in a room with Hiro and she couldn’t pay him any mind. She grabbed some food, and snuck off to go hide in her dorm room. There was no part of her that was able to stay there without doing something mindlessly. She needed clarity. 

Time alone was good. She could clear her thoughts for a bit. What was happening tried to lay itself out in her mind, like a map on a tarp being pushed down over a big floor. Her attention was caught as the tarp was crinkled up. Her thoughts became much less clear. Words were being pushed into the ground as they streamed through her head. The smell was in her room now. It was creeping up from under the door. Her whole room was filled with hormones. Was that just from her passing by?! Ichigo thought. It must’ve been! Nothing else changed about her room at all. 

Quickly, the nervous girl with the racing mind opened the door, her long blue bangs bouncing freely. A peek outside, leaning on the creaking door, and there was not even a strand of long pink hair to see of Zero Two. But the whole hallway was filled with her pheromones. Ichigo fell on her rear, trembling with some feeling she had no ability to put a name to. Her fingers crammed up her skirt, digging in against her panties. Her hands knew what they wanted, but she didn’t. Her loins were so wet, her panties were clinging. And nothing was making sense. 

Ichigo threw herself back on to bed, just thankful that she didn’t have to do any missions that day. She stood up suddenly, a hit of the pheromones rushing through the room. Ichigo locked the door, faintly hearing the sound of Zero Two’s laughter. She turned the latched and threw herself back onto the bed, panting like she was wounded. 

She must’ve sat there for hours without doing anything! What was she even thinking about? Her fingers were inside her, and she didn’t even remember when she had put them inside or why. Not that figuring out something was off put a stop to it. She just mindlessly kept pushing her fingers in. Because it felt good. And that feeling, that incredible feeling, that sensation was only rising through her body. Every jolt of sweet tantalizing essence rushed through her like static. The pleasure crawled up her spine and left her wracked on the bed, shuddering in pure delight. Her fingers never felt that good. Hell, she never even really did this. But right there and then, with Zero Two’s pheromones increasing her lust, Ichigo just could not help herself. 

“Why are you doing this…” Ichigo huffed, staring down at her hands. But it was getting hard. Her breasts, which were usually quite small, were getting in the way of her view. It wasn’t obvious at first, but they were growing. She winced, her shirt becoming much tighter. The growth was completely synchronized with every breath she took. When she held her breath, her bigger tits just laid there, vacant and content. She exhaled a big breath, and her shirt burst open, her two big perky breasts bobbing free from the confides of her fabric. 

That was the oddest thing by far. Ichigo got out of her bed, which wasn’t saying much since she was so darn restless. Staying in one place was killing her, and Zero Two just kept coming by and hitting her room with a new burst of the pheromones. Ichigo looked through her closet, able to find just one undershirt that’d still fit her. The rest of her ensemble was fine, but her breast must’ve been as big as Nana’s. She played with her bare tits a bit more, finding their new size pretty fascinating. She’d never touched ones so big, though it was hard to keep doing it without collapsing on the floor since now they were much more sensitive than before. 

Ichigo groaned, knowing well that she couldn’t stand to let this pass. How was she supposed to hide these from anyone?! Or go to dinner with this damn stuff doing this to her? That was nuts! She didn’t have to put up with this. She was going to Zero Two to… complain… or maybe just… talk… Ichigo tugged her finger out of herself and dressed herself, convincing herself one more time that she was going to chew Zero Two out in a totally non-lewd way. She growled at the mirror until she was hyped up enough, and pushed through the hall. 

She limped through the hall, watching her resolve completely dissipate. Making it through was torture. Her mind was bombarded by visions she couldn’t quite explain. Her panties were feeling much tighter than she ever remembered them being. She knew what it was. She leaned forward, pushing on through the path through the hall, just trying to make it. When she leaned towards one turn, the scent got much weaker. It was a relief, and her head was clear enough to fix some of her dirty thoughts she was having, but sadly, she had to go the other way, right through all that mind melting perfume. 

Every ounce she had was being reprogrammed in the mist. This invisible essence was throbbing through her, making her thoughts terrible. “She was always very pretty~” Ichigo gasped. “I never really looked at her like that…” It was hard to keep her thoughts in her head. Her head was so full. Her head was on fire. “Her pink hair, her body…” Ichigo gasped, practically cumming. Her knees bashed together, her fat wobbly ass bounced as she threw herself forward. “Her body~” She gasped, crawling the rest of the way. 

She surfaced at the terrarium. It was the big green dome with a shimmering blue lake, green trees, and birds flying up above. And the whole place reeked of Zero Two’s weird pheromones. 

Ichigo could only crawl, and that was with a hand in her crotch. It was hard, but to move at a steady pace she had to tear her hand away from being inside her to force herself along. There were little puddles of blue gunk lying around. It reminded Ichigo of the Klaxosaur blood. Then again, it might not be blood since she saw some of them drooling the same fluid. She caught a whiff of it and fell on her back and masterbated to completion. She found herself completely unable to fight off the absolute aphrodisiac that was the musk of the blue stuff. 

It smelled exactly like the musk, but at its strongest yet. Ichigo howled as she came, her hands falling to the side, her breath heavy and panting. She was still hot. She was still horny. No, cumming did absolutely nothing to sate her. Every breath replaced and doubled how much need she had gotten rid of. It was clear that it was only going to be growing so long as she was exposed to the scent. A thought crossed her mind for a second to go back and ask for help, but she knew why she was there. She wasn’t masterbating with Zero Two’s scent corrupting her body because she intended to win or ask her to knock it off…

Zero Two finally came walking over. Ichigo looked up at her, only mad because for some reason the girl felt like she could get away with stringing Ichigo along like that. Zero Two’s outfit was blowing gently in the artificial wind that filled the chamber. The temperature was fair, with the briskness of the wind feeling soothing on Ichigo’s red hot cheeks. 

“I must really be messed up to have loved to watch you struggle so much.” Zero Two said, her bright eyes seeming especially sinister, as if something had changed about them. “Toying with you was so much fun, and for that I really need to apologize.” Zero Two’s feet were drawing nearer to Ichigo. The blue haired girl struggled back up to her knees, getting nose level to Zero Two’s crotch. Something hit her, the same musk that had been taunting her all day. She expected to get sent into a new spiral on confusion, but instead, she started to see clarity through all the fog. “I let you touch it earlier today.” Zero Two said. “But now we can really play~” 

“What are you talking about…?” Ichigo asked. 

“Honey, you surely must know~” Zero Two laughed. “You really are a foolish little girl. Here~ I’ll clear things up more for you.” 

The beautiful girl leant back and stripped her black tights down. Tossed off to the side, Ichigo was painfully aware of everything about Zero Two’s bare legs. Zero Two lifted her skirt, and flopping free from her clothing was a massive, thick, monstrous cock. Ichigo felt it hit her face, but it felt like it kept going past her physical body and actually smacked her right in the mind. The cock was big, and thick, and it instantly started leaked some hot steamy blue stuff that felt really good on her skin. It was black as night, and covered in little glowing blue lines, and these little bumps that felt odd on her skin. Really, the whole cock had an odd texture, but it took Ichigo a moment to notice. 

“No need to be shy.” Zero Two said, a little snicker sneaking through her fangs. “You spend all your days wanting to breed, honey. So now is your chance~ Give in, and have some fun with me. You won’t regret it, I promise.” 

Those words were so nice, so tempting. Ichigo opened her mouth, as if admitting to it all. She hated that the most basic thought in her mind, the most tempting and sensical thing to do, just made her the exact same slut that Zero Two was trying to paint her to be. Maybe she was that person. The thought hit her hard as she tasted the cock for the first time. She dragged her tongue along it, staring at the little bumps as they started to rise, revealing themselves as thick, almost rubbery little barbs. When her tongue dragged back the barbs did hurt, but they flapped along with her tongue as she rubbed past them. Her drool drenched the black dick in a layer of spit. It shimmered gently. 

Zero Two’s hands ran through Ichigo’s hair. The blue haired girl felt so assured by them. Zero Two started to gently push. Ichigo struggled for a second, her tongue slinking back to allow for Zero Two’s demands to be followed through. The cock was so thick that it barely fit in Ichigo’s mouth. Her tongue ran along the underside of the shaft, quietly letting it sit in her mouth and start to go further down. Ichigo suddenly realized that her mouth was already full, the cock growing closer to her throat, and there was still the vast majority of the dick remaining. She shuddered, her nostrils flaring to take in another hot breathe of that corruptive air. 

Despite the air still being filled with the pheromones, she wasn’t losing herself to it anymore. With the cock inside her, she had clarity now. It was less like the fog was gone, and more likely that there was so much fog, it had become the new clear. It wasn’t all contrasting thoughts, it was just the comforting veil of one single thought. Ichigo’s eyes watered a bit, her slit aching with need. She slipped her head a little further, as per Zero Two’s gently coercion. 

“You feel so good. I can tell you’re not used to this, but you’re doing good, honey.” Zero Two said, easing Ichigo ever forward. “No need to rush. You’ll have plenty of time to get better at this. I bet that excites you. You’ll be on this cock a lot, I can tell. You’ve seen the puddles I’m sure. I’ve been jerking ever since last night when I grew it. I just can’t help myself~! I was going to hide it at first, but here I am now. I guess I really am the monster you humans are scared of. Fufufu.” 

Ichigo groaned on the dick, plopping her mouth free, staring up with nervous tension, with growing lust that finally had a direction. “You’re not a monster.” Ichigo said. 

“I appreciate it, honey.” Zero Two smiled, reaching forward to grope at Ichigo’s rear. “We probably shouldn’t play around much more. We both know what I want. We know where this is going. Or at least, I do~ I want to fuck you so hard. I bet you’ve never even heard that word before~” 

Ichigo didn’t know what to say, staring blankly at Zero Two. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you~” 

The horned woman moved forward. She was on top of Ichigo like a dog, biting with her teeth to tear open Ichigo’s clothes and toss them aside. Every article she had was torn off. “You’re so much bigger than before~ I guess my pheromones did this to you. Pretty amazing, don’t you think?” Zero Two leaned forward in a burst of hunger and wrapped her lips tightly around Ichigo’s nipple and tugged and sucked and tongued. Spit ran over her cute pink tips. Ichigo moaned wildly, so overwhelmed by the sensations running through her. 

Horny and confused, Ichigo laid back, watching every motion Zero Two took with an intense attention to every detail. She saw how her hair moved, how her breasts bounced, how she undressed so suggestively. She was making a beastial, seductive dance out of it. She looked like a wild woman who had been doing such acts her whole life. Ichigo found it hard to comprehend, but she was rapidly getting introduced to concept, and had a hunch that Zero Two was right. She was going to be addicted. 

They were both naked. Zero Two hovered over Ichigo, moving her hands in such a way. She scraped her nails softly over any corner of Ichigo that interested her at the moment. Ichigo moved around, quietly waiting for Zero Two to get at whatever it was that was interesting in. The horned girl pushed her nose in against Ichigo’s slit. Ichigo never imagined anyone taking interest in it, not even Hiro. But there was, watching a surprisingly long and flexible tongue push on inside, riding around. It was an incredible feeling, like a fire was finally being put out inside Ichigo so she could breathe. Her legs moved against her will, kicking at the air with the staggering feelings taking her by storm. 

Dripping wet and eaten out, the blue haired girl laid back on the grassy floor, looking absently at Zero Two, her eyes darting between every region of her body. Her breasts were wonderful. Her waist was cute. Her hips were amazing. She wanted to live and die on that cock. She wanted that cock every day. She hardly even knew what it was like, Ichigo just knew that the dick was the object of all her desires. Even more so than… 

“I’m not going to hold back anymore.” Zero Two says. “I don’t care how worse things get, I just can’t live much longer holding what I want back. I’m going to stick it in~” Zero Two laughed, gently moving forward, spreading Ichigo’s legs apart with those influential hands. Ichigo was wordless. All those thoughts about her “first time” were pervading. She never knew much about procreation, she just sort of understood that there was something about her that she should be saving for the one she loved. Those thoughts were all eaten up and digested by her musk addicted head. 

“I love you~” Ichigo cooed, her body giving in the rest of the way, her nervous, resisting hands falling back on their sides to either half of her. That was all the permission Zero Two needed to really let loose. 

That monster went inside Ichigo. It was a mindless moment where time froze and Ichigo could feel every nano moment. How that cock spread Ichigo wider than she knew she could. The cock was really hot, and it seemed to have some effect on Ichigo, as if the spreading was some magnetic affect it had to manipulate and move her around. The barbs didn’t hurt or even slow down Zero Two on the way in, but Ichigo knew how they rose as they got excited. They were going to be interesting for sure. Zero Two’s expression was bright, with her eyes slanted, her mouth open mid-breathe. Time all came crashing forward, like the cymbals on a drum in the middle of a break down. 

Back and forth, back and forth. Zero Two thrust like a wolf dug its teeth into a carcass. Ichigo’s eyes were wide, staring on ahead at Zero Two with a face steeped in revelations. Feelings she never had before were filling her very being. An excitement and pleasure that drove her to love it more and more the longer it went on. The barbs made every tug back bizarre. They never hurt, but they rubbed along every inch of Ichigo’s walls as the horny horned girl tugged her cock just to shove it right in again. As she went the pressure just kept building inside Ichigo. That same pressure that happened when she was masturbating, but it was happening much faster and harder. Her belly bulged a little when that cock reached all the way to the base, the blue light glowing fierce enough to hue Ichigo’s lower body. 

Thrust after thrust filled the air with the loud thwaps of a horny demon doing exactly what she wanted. Ichigo bared her neck when Zero Two leaned in. The bite was tender, filling Ichigo with a rush that made her want to bite back or submit. She grit her teeth and dug her hands into the dirt, tugging the grass out and tossing it aside. Hissing through every harsh thrust, every bite, every teasing lick, Ichigo was just barely keeping her sanity together through it. She didn’t know yet what parts she liked and what parts were just too much for her. Every time she thought she was ready to pass out, or that she had found the one thing about the situations he did not particularly like, she’d come crashing right back down and getting used to the feeling. Just like the mist. Maybe it was even the mist that made baring with all the sex so easy. 

Without any warning, Zero Two came inside her. “Cumming~! Cumming~!!!! Yessss~!!!” Zero Two hissed with the most pleasure Zero Two ever heard a person have. Ichigo’s vision grew blurry, and she let the darkness take over her vision. 

…

Lights were fierce. Ichigo held her hand up, instantly recognizing the look of her white suit. She was in position inside of a Franxx cockpit she didn’t really recognize. She was strapped in, all her systems coming active right as she woke up. She turned around, seeing Zero Two sitting at the pilot’s seat wearing her own red suit. Her cock bulge was massive in her skin hugging suit, her body gorgeous as ever. Ichigo became plainly aware of how huge her own tits were, and how well they were hugged by her suit. That dragged a bit, her nipples becoming more and more aroused. 

[All systems stable.] A voice from the Franxx said. Ichigo shuddered. 

“I guess I’m the Stamen now.” Zero Two laughed. “I finally figured out what I do to my partners. When we work together, the monster part of my gets in them. And they can’t take it. But something happened, and now I think I finally have control of it. And you’re going to be my proof~” Zero Two grinned, leaning forward and rubbing her cock bulge hard against Ichigo’s ass. 

She moaned, and then instantly went limp. It felt like a plug was just pushed in the back of her neck. All her thoughts were shut down. Resistance was gone. Even excitement was. The Franxx came to life. She could tell it was moving, but something was off. She didn’t feel in control, or like what they were doing was even really for the robot. It felt like she was being controlled. The machine was just being used as an interface to get straight to Ichigo. The blue haired girl knew the feeling well of an interface, but this feeling was much more intense, like thoughts were actually being plucked in. When she glanced back, all she could see was Zero Two, eyes closed in concentration, and Ichigo’s own ass rubbing hard against Zero Two’s cock, the glowing blue pre cum visible through the material of her suit. Ichigo couldn’t even tell what she was doing anymore. Her brain wasn’t really in her body anymore. 

Ichigo felt another piercing sensation at her crotch. She winced, looking back to see that Zero Two was just fucking her then and there. Her suit was leaking the cum, the front of it opening to let her cock out, and Ichigo’s own suit was consenting to the insertion, parting where the cock went. As Zero Two fucked and fucked, Ichigo could feel her body getting worse. Something tense and big was rubbing against her suit. Her permissive material let it out after the tension was too much, and Ichigo’s new cock, human and plain, was free. 

“It’s so cute~” Zero Two said. “But sadly, we’re not stopping here~” 

[Beginning reprogramming… Merging…]

Ichigo shuddered, something new. Something really, really new running through her. It was something hot. Pure magma. Zero Two was cumming inside her, but the cum wasn’t staying in one place. It was rushing through her. She didn’t know how long it would take. All she saw was a courtesy hologram that appeared right in front of her face. A progress bar that was climbing up, speeding up even. It went from 1 to 10 to 30 all at once. Faster, and faster. The warmth went up Ichigo’s hips, into her cock, and then straight to her spine, riding up her spinal cord until SNAP.

[Enhanced submission. Enhanced obedience. Libido risen to maximum. Fertility increased. Merging complete!] 

Ichigo looked down at herself. Her tits were a bit bigger again. Her cock was really weird. It looked as white as the skin of her Franxx, but there was this knot. And it was inflating as she kept getting excited, and the color of the knot was changing to black. She cooed. She loved her new dick. She loved Zero Two. 

She leaned back, begging for Zero Two to fuck her again, and that was something her friend as more than happy to give. Ichigo moaned out happily, finally completely aware of how good what she had was. This was so much better than chasing after some clueless boy. It was nice to have a girl with a big monster cock who was going to make things completely clear, and dote out so much affection that it actually left Ichigo bed ridden for most of the day. 

And besides that, it wasn’t Hiro’s baby snot that was sitting like a residual inside of her womb. No, it was Zero Two’s thick hot Klaxosaur cum that was filling her womb and still leaving her actually glowing. Hell, she was pretty sure, with some vague memory that was coloreless and contextless, that she even had the cum in her brain. Not that she minded. She existed to be edited and used as Zero Two wanted. 

The two left the Franxx, smiling and holding hands. Ichigo kept drunkenly kissing Zero Two, but the pink haired girl was the one being resistant for once. “You can’t stay in my dorm tonight. They’ll get suspicious if you come out of my room.” 

“But I neeeed your cock~” Ichigo moaned. “I spent my whole life longing, and now that I finally have what I wanted… I-I’ll try and be strong. But you better not keep me waiting.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re happy.” Zero Two said, leaning forward to grab at Ichigo’s cock. “Your my mess to take care of now.” 

Ichigo smiled like a dog, wiping away a little drool with the back of her hand, nodding eagerly. The two went back to the dorms, hoping that there wouldn’t be any big issues. By some luck, no one had noticed the cum upstairs yet, and there wasn’t so much as a whisper about how Ichigo had acted that day. Ichigo did her best to be, well, on her best behavior. She acted like she always did, keeping care of all her team mates, being ever so quiet, yet the fierce leader they all knew and loved. 

The only off thing that anyone noticed; She never once looked at Hiro. Just Zero Two’s crotch.


End file.
